Marauders Reborn Year 1
by SquirtleBoy
Summary: Jason Black and his friends planned to be the new Marauders and bring joy and fun to Hogwarts, meeting 3 girls that join them, but things in Hogwarts goes bad and serious, a problem has arisen, and Harry reaches out to them to help him, will they be able to save the Philosopher's Stone?


Perhaps it was just a normal day, the bright sun shining cheerily through the windows, perhaps it was just like any other day, for muggles, of course, not for Jason Cygnus Black, or any other young wizards and witches, it was September 1st, the start of a new year in Hogwarts, as any other witches and wizards, Jason was really excited, his first day and first year of Hogwarts, he went to Hogwarts, and met many friends, graduated, and became a famous wizard, right until… BRIIIINNG! His alarm clock went off, unfortunately, all of that was just a dream, Jason groaned and almost laid back on his bed until he remembered, it was the start of Hogwarts, he dashed to the bathroom, showered, dashed back to his room, used his clothes, also shoes of course, grabbed his trunk, and went downstairs for breakfast.

He went down and said "Hi Mum!" as he sat down "Good morning Jason, and where's _Jupiter_?" Victoria (Jason's mum) asked, Jason grumbled as he heard his brother's name, he shrugged, precisely when Jupiter, his brother got downstairs "Hey Mum, and Lil' Jazzy" Jupiter said, teasing his brother with his nickname, Jason replied "Hello Joopy" Jupiter went red with anger "Don't call me that!" he snapped, as he ate his bacon and eggs, Jason finished and asked his mum "Can we go already?" "Wait for your brother, then we'll get going" Victoria said, eventually Jupiter finished, and they took a cab to King's Cross Station, as usual, it was very crowded, Jason dreamt of going through the barrier and going to Hogwarts, and finally, Jason smiled, he was going to Hogwarts!

"I have to go to work now, see you guys next year, I will miss you two" Victoria said as she hugged her two sons tightly "We'll miss you too" Jason said "Speak for yourself!" Jupiter snapped, but he cowered under his mother's glare "I m-mean, yeah, we'll miss you, as he scampered away, Jason and his mother had a good laugh, and finally, Jason went through the barrier, he looked at the crowded platform, filled with students and their families, the platform radiated with excitement, he was looking around the barrier with a surprised look on his face "Oi! Jason!" a familiar voice said, he looked straight and saw, his friend, Marcus Malfoy, with a grin on his face "Oh hi Marcus! It's been quite a while since we seen each other right?" Jason asked "Yeah, I still remember the look on my mother's face when we pranked her" Marcus said while laughing, and Jason joined in "Heh, you guys just can't be quiet for a second can't you?" another familiar voice said and saw their friend, Dylan, he never told them his last name, but they didn't care, he was like the smart one, the one who plans the pranks, while Jason and Marcus, took the action. They reunited and entered the train, Jason looked around in awe, entering the train he had wanted to enter since he heard about it. When they finished, they walked in an empty compartment and sat in it, they talked about future pranks that they were going to pull, as the train moved, there was a knock on the door and the _swoosh_ sound from the compartment door.

Jason looked at the door and saw 3 girls, but he focused on the front girl, she had smooth, long hair going down to her shoulders, bright green eyes, and a face that radiated joy and excitement, Jason gaped at her, not believing what he was seeing "Umm… Hello?" Jason snapped out of it and blushed from embarrassment, he looked around and saw Dylan staring at one of the girls behind the green-eyed girl and Marcus was staring at another, they eventually snapped out of it "Um yeah, sure, you can enter", the boys were embarrassed, and continued talking, Jason sometimes glanced back at the green-eyed girl, then he cleared his throat, "Umm, should we introduce ourselves?" everyone nodded.

"Alright, I'm Jason Black, I am friends with these two" indicating to Marcus and Dylan "I like to duel, and I am interested in Magical Creatures, the green-eyed girl spoke "Hi, I'm Holly Potter" There was a sharp intake of breath ", I like Quidditch, I have a brother named Harry", a blonde girl that Marcus was staring at spoke "Hi, I am Emma Goldstein, I like to read books, and I am really interested in Charms and have a brother called Anthony." Marcus spoke up "Hello, I'm Marcus Malfoy, I have a brother named Draco (he mumbled something about not wanting him as a brother), I am also interested in Quidditch, and also Transfiguration." Dylan spoke up next "Hi, I'm Dylan R-" he stopped himself from saying his last name "Err… I am interested in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and yeah." The black haired girl who Dylan was staring at spoke up "Hi, I am Alice Longbottom, not the Auror, I have a brother named Neville, I like Herbology like my brother." And the whole compartment went silent

"Okay! Now that we learned stuffs about each other, you could go back to whatever you were doing" Marcus, Jason, and Dylan was talking about pranks again, they whispered, chuckled as they imagined "Let's fill the Slytherin's goblets… Wait for it.. With Confusing Concoction!" They all laughed loudly, but they never knew what the girls were talking about, one hour later they were all sleepy, well, except for Jason, he was up and alert, he was about to speak then everyone started to fall asleep, Holly fell sideways and landed on Jason's shoulder, he blushed but didn't mind. He grabbed a book and began to read. _As the knight progressed for-_ he heard grumbling, he looked to the up and saw Marcus waking up, and eventually everyone, Holly woke up "Ahh, what a refreshing sleep, very soft pillo-" he looked up to see Jason's face holding laughter, she realized what she was laying on and got up quickly she was really embarrassed and apologized,

"USE YOUR ROBES! WE ARE GETTING NEAR HOGWARTS! USE YOUR ROBES-" they heard someone shouting "Oh shut up Percy" a voice grumbled "USE YOUR ROBES! WE A-" "SHUT UP!" a couple of people shouted. "Umm, we should move compartments to change, see you later, the girls went out, they changed into their robes, and went back to the original compartment. They were talking about classes and such when a voice rang out "Lil' Jazzy talking with squibs and mudbloods huh?" he turned his head around and saw Jupiter "Get out of here Joopy!" "Oh shut up! Don't use that name!" Jupiter snapped "Get out of here if you know what's good for you" a cold voice rang out, Dylan was unconscious but the voice seemed to be coming out of him, a voice they all knew and fear, even Jupiter realized that, he turned around and walked away, revealing his friends "Draco? Why are you hanging out with that guy?" Marcus asked "I do what I want, it's better anyways, better than sitting with mudbloods and squibs!" Draco spat Goyle and Crabbe nodding dumbly, not even acknowledging what Draco was saying, they just went with the flow.

Marcus stood up and angrily slams the compartment door, which shatters, both Marcus and Jason looks angry and is grumbling. There was a knock on the door, Jason and Marcus swung their heads to face the door "STAY AWAY FR- Oh…" Jason said, they saw a bushy brown-haired girl standing in the door; she opened the door "Can you guys stop being so loud? We are getting near Hogwarts and I want to memorize everything, oh and I'm Hermione, nice to meet you guys" then she walked away without waiting for an answer, then a red head came to the door "Are you a Weasley?" Marcus asked "So what?" he snapped "Just asking…" Marcus muttered "Anyways, don't pay attention to her, she's one of those teacher's pets" then he walked away too "I can hear you!" Hermione said from afar, the red head cursed and disappeared from view.

There was awkward silence in the compartment, then suddenly the train came to a stop "Woah!" everybody exclaimed, they got their selves together and walked out of the train "Firs' Years! Firs' Years! Come to me! Oh Harry! Welcome to Hogwarts! Everyone here? Alright, follow me!" there standing on a platform was a half-giant, which they instantly identified as Hagrid, "Oh hi Holly!" a voice was heard behind them, they turned around to see a black-haired boy, with the same hair as Holly "Oh hey bro! Hey guys! Come here, lemme introduce you to Harry" Harry waved awkwardly "These are my friends, hope you have some" Holly gave a mischievous smile, he looked at Jason and saw he had the same smile "Of course I have, see you at the feast!" Harry then walked to the red-head they saw earlier, and they began to get into a boat "Four to a boat! Four to a boat!" As soon as they all got into the boats, they started crossing the lake.

Jason was in a boat with Dylan, Holly, and someone that they assumed was Emma's brother, Anthony, Jason enjoyed the calm and peace, he glanced behind him and caught Holly's eyes, he quickly turned back to face forward, face red with embarrassment, he heard giggling behind him, and then the boat stopped, they got up and walked to the giant door, Hagrid walked forward "Hey kid, is this your toad?" there was scuffling as the boy collected his toad, "All here?" he turned around and knocked 3 times. The door was open by Professor McGonagall. "First years? Come with me" She turned around and walked to another door, she stopped, along with all the first years "Okay, wait here" she opened the door, got in and quickly closed it, as they were waiting there was gasps, Jason looked up and saw transparent beings "As I said, that was the last straw, Peeves has done way too much damage and injured people" one of them said, they identified them as ghosts "We could call the Bloody Baron…" another one said, it turned around and saw "What do we have here? First years? I hope you guys get into Hufflepuff! You know, my old House" then all of the ghosts went through the wall entering the Great Hall. "Come in" said a sharp voice, they turned around to see McGonagall has returned.

They went inside and looked up and there was some gasps as they saw the sky on top of them "It is bewitched to look like that, everyone knows that, well everyone who read _Hogwarts: a History_ " Jason turned around to see it was Hermione who said that. "Those whose names are called put on the _Sorting Hat_ " a squeaky voice said, they turned around to see a short professor, which they instantly knew it was Flitwick. A name was called, he was sorted to Hufflepuff "Black, Jason" he became nervous and walked to the _Sorting Hat_ "Hmm… Much bravery, with a LOT of wisdom, and there's that cunning inside of you… Also loyalty… And this one personality, which brings you to… GRYFFINDOR" Jason smiled as he took off the hat and went to the table "Congratulations Black, you have that mischievous look, prankster?" a Weasley twin asked "Yep", Longbottom, Neville was called, it took a long time, then it decided Hufflepuff, Hermione was sorted to Ravenclaw "Malfoy, Marcus!" he went there and sat for quite a long time, then he was sorted to Gryffindor too "Yes!" Holly was sorted to Gryffindor, Harry too, "Riddle, Dylan!" there was gasps and whispers Jason and Marcus was in shock _Dylan is a Riddle?_ Dylan's face soured, but cheered up as he was sorted to Gryffindor, Finnigan, Seamus and Thomas, Dean went to Ravenclaw, and Emma went to Gryffindor along with Alice. Jason smiled as all his friends went to Gryffindor. Then Albus Dumbledore stood up.

 _Hi guys! It's SquirtleBoy, this is my first FanFiction so sorry if it's a little short! Please Follow and Favorite! And also, please give feedback on what you think should be improve or add. See you in the next Chapter!_


End file.
